Current connection systems require increasingly higher reliability and data speed transmission. For example, current connection systems are required to meet standards, such as IEEE 802.3. IEEE 802.3 (a collection of standards relating to Ethernet), which is one of the most common computer-to-computer data communication methods. At higher speeds, however, the signal degrades due to crosstalk interference between conductors. That is particularly the case where the conductors are untwisted and terminated to a connector, such as a pin or socket. Also, the current connection system designs negatively impact signal integrity due to the round shape of the housing which results in decreased electrical performance. Additionally, current connection system designs are often bulky and therefore limit the density of the associated cabling.
Therefore, a need exists for a contact assembly that can accommodate high data speeds with better signal integrity while also providing a reduced size for high density applications.